A Sound Christmas
by Tri-Spira
Summary: One-shot, somewhat a drabble. It was just for fun. You can spy: TayuyaJirobo, TayuyaKidoumaru, TayuyaUkon, ShizuneKabuto, KidoumaruTenten, OrochimaruAnko, and especially TayuyaKimmimaro. Rated for implications of swearing. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following characters, nor the series Naruto. And I don't think I did the characters justice, but what the heck; this was just for fun.

"Santa came," a masuculine voice called out.

Then loud steps rang out as a slightly chubby boy ran down the stairs, his footsteps almost breaking the stairs.

He wore a light red shirt with a candycane printed on the front, along with dark red pants, and he wore a Santa's Elf Helper hat that covered his orange hair.

Jiroubou was lucky that he'd reached the presents, and grinned hugely. He was preparing to grab one...

Then a bone stuck his arm, but didn't hurt his skin as it pinned the long sleeve of his shirt to the wall. "Hey," he cried, irritated.

"No," a white-haired boy asked as he came strolling down the stairs, glaring at Jiroubou as if he were an unpleasant fly. "Don't open the presents until all of us are downstairs."

Then he settled himself in front of the Christmas tree, and Jiroubou stifled a laugh.

Kimmimaro was wearing a dark green shirt with a Christmas tree on it, with the lights really flashing on it. He was also wearing his dark brown pajama pants.

"What?" "Nothing, it's just, it's funny how long they take!" "...Very well." The chubby boy sighed, relieved; he'd gotten away with that.

"They're coming, they're coming!" Kidoumaru screamed as he ran to the stairs, paused, then grabbed the banister with all his six arms. "What?"

"Why are you doing that?" Kimmimaro asked, breaking out of his trance of staring oddly at Kidoumaru.

The spider-boy grinned hugely, then said, "Well, it's Christmas; might as well as have some fun! Right?" "Yup," Kimmimaro replied.

"Yeah," Jiroubou commented before grabbing the bone and yanking it out, sitting a distance of at least ten feet from Kimmimaro. The house Orochimaru had given them was quite large.

"So," Kidoumaru concluded, "I'm gonna slide down it!" "You'll get hurt," Ukon commented as he stumbled to the stairs; he wasn't used to walking on his own. He and Sakon were special, because they could merge with each other. And Sakon was usually the main body...

Then Kidoumaru slid down the banister. And winced as he hit the ball at the end of the banister, falling off and groaning loudly.

"Got hurt there, huh?" Kimmimaro commented indifferently to Jiroubou. "Yup, and pretty painfully at that, and on Christmas. Poor guy." Jiroubou shook his head, then Sakon walked over to them, keeping a ten-foot distance from Kimmimaro, too.

Then a loud curse, followed by another curse, rang out upstairs.

"Geez! You have to wear it!" Sakon's voice snapped, and the sound of fabric moving through air echoed.

"Oh, crap," Ukon muttered. "He's trying to get her to wear that shirt without my help... Idiot."

"What shirt?" Kidoumaru asked curiously, before Jiroubou or Kimmimaro could ask.

"It's pretty funny, really," Ukon replied with a grin.

"Ah-ha!" Sakon's voice rang out, pleased. "And I've burnt all your other clothes, so you HAVE to wear that! There!"

"Oh, good one, Sakon!" Ukon called, pleased.

Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, and Kimmimaro all exchanged glances, quite eager to find out what shirt Tayuya was being forced to wear.

Then she cursed fluently again, and then Sakon was sent tumbling down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he rubbed his head painfully, got up despite the large bump on his head, and raced over to Ukon. "I got it on her!"

"Good one, I heard!" Ukon exclaimed, still pleased. Sakon was wearing the same outfit as Ukon, a brown shirt with a gingerbread man on it, along with black pajama pants.

Then an angry Tayuya stomped down the stairs. She was wearing a Santa hat, and everyone assumed that Orochimaru had told her to wear it or else. And she was also wearing a white nightgown with--

"Rudolph the Red-nosed Deer!" Kidoumaru laughed loudly, amused. The deer's nose was flashing even redder than the lights on Kimmimaro's tree. But it wasn't as red as her face, which was incredibly red out of both anger and embarassement.

Even Kimmimaro chuckled at Tayuya's outfit. The girl scowled, and threw a glare at them. They didn't shut up.

"Oh, shut up," Tayuya muttered with irritation as she crossed her arms, still scowling. "Can we just open the stupid presents already?!"

"Okay--" Sakon began, but then Kabuto and Orochimaru came in at that moment.

The two cackled at Tayuya's outfit. She, trying to be a "nice" girl for the day, didn't glare or curse at them. Kimmimaro would tease her later for that.

Then Orochimaru stepped over to the presents, inspecting them. "Well," he said, grabbing the wrapped gifts, "There's at least five for every single one of you. They're all color-coded, too. Green is Ukon, orange is Jiroubou, brown is Kidoumaru, white is Kimmimaro, gray is Kabuto, blue is Sakon, purple is me--and pink is Tayuya."

"PINK?!" Tayuya roared, angry. "Take it or leave it, Rudolph," Jiroubou commented to her, grinning.

"Fine," Tayuya muttered ruefully before Orochimaru handed everyone their presents.

Sakon got a pillow, Ukon got a pillow, too, Kimmimaro got a bottle of medicine for his illness, Jiroubou got a bag of chips, Kabuto got a new scapel, Orochimaru got a stuffed snake toy, Kidoumaru got a new shirt, and Tayuya got a new brass flute.

"What's this for?" Sakon asked with a frown, holding up his ruffled pillow--which was pink.

Tayuya grinned. "Oh, just hold it in front of your face," she said sweetly to him.

Everyone stared at her in surprise, then turned their curious stares to Sakon, curious as to why he had to hold the pillow in front of his face.

He obilged... then Tayuya lunged. She punched him at full force, her brown hand going straight through the pillow, connecting with his face. Sakon yelled loudly and reeled backwards into a wall, clutching his nose and concealing his face, screaming.

Tayuya smirked, then shook off the pillow feathers, inspecting herself. Yup, she was fine even after advancing straight to Cursed Seal Level Two. Until Kidoumaru spoke up...

"Aww, you broke your hat," he complained. No one seemed concerned for Sakon, not even Ukon. Sakon was moaning loudly on the floor, still clutching his bleeding, broken nose.

Tayuya froze, and glanced down at the scattered pieces of her hat. Oh, crap. Her horns...! She'd forgetten. She groaned, and facepalmed.

"Heh," Kimmimaro said, amused. "So if anyone else advances to State Two, their hats will break, too?"

"No, they won't," Orochimaru said, "because I'm forbidding them to. Now, more presents!"

Then the second round of presents came on. Orochimaru got another stuffed snake toy, Tayuya got an anger-management squeezing toy(everyone whistled innocently, oddly enough), Kimmimaro got another bottle of medicine(Sakon and Ukon said it was a good idea to stock up on medicine), Sakon got another pillow, Ukon got a blanket(Sakon whined about pillow misfortune, but Ukon retorted by saying someone must've been psychic to see Tayuya bursting his first one), Kabuto got a picture frame, Kidoumaru got a pet spider that he dubbed Douji, and Jiroubou got a dvd player.

Kidoumaru grinned, patting Douji. Everyone was being wary of the white spider with red glaring eyes and red fangs; Tayuya even said it was likely to be highly poisonous to anything at all, even rock--and she was right; it had acid in its fangs that was corrosive. Needless to say, Kidoumaru refused to get near it and it spent the rest of the day locked up.

Then, next, Kabuto got a plush toy of Shizune(everyone was suspicious of him for a hour), Tayuya got a reindeer collar, harness, and reins--like someone knew she was going to remain in her Curse Seal State Two form, Orochimaru got yet another snake plushie, Kimmimaro got a t-rex plushie, Sakon got a siamese cat plushie, Ukon got the other siamese cat plushie, Kidoumaru got a plushie spider(he was glad about that), and Jiroubou got a wide-screen tv. Everyone kept glaring at Jiroubou because of his excellent gifts.

Afterwards, Ukon and Sakon tried to force the collar, harness, and reins on Tayuya; she didn't need reindeer antlers, as seeing she already had some of her own, sort of, and those were semi-natural. Semi-natural because they grew out naturally, but the curse mark was what made them grow out.

After they'd finally forced them on her(much to her displeasure and everyone's amusement; as seeing reindeer loved her now), Orochimaru declared that it was time for breakfast.

"Yes! I want an omlette," Jiroubou said.

"Gourmet food for you? You must be joking," Tayuya muttered.

"Oh, do you want oats, Miss Reindeer?" Kidoumaru asked with a smirk.

"Don't make me punch you without a pillow to cushion the blow," Tayuya growled.

Kidoumaru, however, grinned. "Kabuto can easily fix up me if he has to!"

"Shut up," Tayuya growled. Kimmimaro advised Kidoumaru to drop the subject, then went on to picking on her about being a reindeer, much to Kidoumaru's displeasure.

And the bone-man, as Sakon had dubbed him once, knew that Tayuya wouldn't dare hurt him; she didn't want to get impaled by his harder-than-adanditum bones, after all.

He chuckled, amused. He might as well as give Tayuya an extra-special present... He snuck off to buy one.

Later, Kidoumaru asked, "Where's Kimmimaro?" "No idea," Sakon and Ukon said at the same time. "I'm making breakfast, don't ask," Kabuto replied. "I do not know," Orochimaru responded. Tayuya simply scowled, "Why should we care again?" "I share her sentiments," Jiroubou input.

Then the said white-haired boy poked his head inside, and grinned. "I just got presents for everyone else!" he commented, and sniffled, then sneezed. "Gah, it's so cold outside with all that snow..."

"SNOW!" everyone but Kabuto and Orochimaru screamed, then rushed outside, not noticing Kimmimaro's bag of presents. Said boy sighed, then followed but not before stopping to grab a scarf, a winter hat, and a heavy parka. Orochimaru and Kabuto followed Kimmimaro, of course.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tayuya shouted, and knelt, placing her hand on the ground.

Kidoumaru gaped, and then screamed, "EVERYONE GET AWAY!" he ran away, much to everyone else's confusion.

Then it all became clear as smoke exploded around Tayuya.

"RUN!" Jiroubou screamed. "Gooo!" Sakon yelled to Kimmimaro.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kabuto just patiently moved to the roof of the base Orochimaru had given the Sound Five, to stay out of range.

"SIC THEM!" Tayuya screamed to her Doki before grabbing her flute, playing it loudly. The song she was playing sounded oddly like Jingle, Jingle Bells...

Then the one with the huge club bent down and picked up snow, packing it into a huge ball. The one without arms stiffened his legs, as if to begin kicking snow. And finally, the one with the clawed weapons on his arms began picking up snow as well.

"Oh..." Kimmimaro began, but never got any further able to curse as snow hit him.

"Yeah!" Tayuya called out, grinning hugely. She was riding on the brown-haired, club-wielding one's back, like he was giving her a piggy-back ride; it was obivous that she favored this one over the others.

All in all, it was going to be a long day of presents and snow for the others, Tayuya decided with a smirk as she then played one odd note on her flute.

"Wha...?" Kidoumaru began. Jiroubou gulped. Sakon and Ukon were hugging each other, as if sure they'd never live to see the light of day again. Kimmimaro was still covered in snow, but his red eyes flashed wide as he realized that he'd never heard that note before.

"Now," Tayuya called to her demons, smirking evily. "Now!"

Kimmimaro gaped as her Doki began rushing at everyone, Tayuya still perched on the brown-haired one.

"Yeah!" Tayuya exclaimed, amused. Everyone avoided easily, however. But then many explosions ensured, and then snow was covering everyone--her Doki had hidden paper-tag bombs? Granted, snow was covering even her and her Doki, but she was grinning like she'd just won a lottery.

"Okay," she called, pleased as she dispelled the technique, letting two of her Doki go but still keeping the brown-haired one, "Let's go inside!"

"What, with that thing? You're nuts," Kidoumaru spat.

"Either you go inside," Tayuya threatened, "Or you stay out here and freeze to death."

"I'll take going inside," he mumbled before running inside along with Ukon, Sakon, Jiroubou, and Kimmimaro; all of them were eager to open the rest of their presents.

By the end of the day, Kimmimaro had eight bottles of medicine and his t-rex plushie.

Jiroubou had two bags of chips, a wide-screen tv, a collection of dvds, a dvd player, a collection of PS2 games, and a PS2.

Tayuya had a brass flute, her reindeer accessories, an anger-management toy, a golden flute, a warm cup of coffee, a plushie of Ukon, a plushie of Sakon, and an extra present for her from Kimmimaro--a plushie of himself. What was with them?

Kabuto had two picture frames, a photobook, his plushie of Shizune, his scapel, a new pair of glasses, and a new pair of gloves.

Sakon had five pillows; one of which was broken thanks to Tayuya, his siamese cat plushie, and a gray GBASP, complete with Pokemon Silver and Pokemon Sapphire.

Ukon had his pillow, his fluffy blanket, a silver GBASP; complete with Pokemon Gold and Pokemon Ruby, a X-Box, and a few games for the X-Box, along with his siamese cat plushie.

Orochimaru had ten snake plushies, and one of Anko for some reason. He was the leader; that was why he had the most plushies.

Kidoumaru had his pet spider(who had disappeared to somewhere by this time), a plushie spider, a plushie of Tayuya(he wasn't amused by that, and nor was she but everyone else was laughing loudly), another plushie, this time of some girl he didn't know who had her hair fashioned into buns(everyone was confused, too), another pet spider that was harmless, a bow, and a quiver of arrows, apparently to practice with.

Then, finally, they had fallen asleep. There were quite a few couches in the area where the Christmas tree was.

Sakon was snoring, lying on a one-seater couch with one leg splayed over an armrest, the other over the back, one arm hanging off the couch, and the other arm being squashed under himself.

Kidoumaru was snoozing off on one of the bigger one-seater couches, all six arms splayed out in random directions along with his legs; he was completely relaxed.

Orochimaru was leaning aganist the wall, eyes carefully watching them. Kabuto was on the other side of the room, watching as well; both were careful.

Ukon was sleeping next to the couch Sakon was sleeping on, but curled up next to it like a pet dog.

Kimmimaro was sitting next to Tayuya on the largest couch, still awake; his red eyes were uneasy. One leg was on the couch, but the other was drooping off, and his left arm was draped over the armrest comfortably. His other was reclined over the back of the couch. But he was being made uneasy by Tayuya.

She was sleeping next to him, her head on his lap; she was lying down. She'd been sitting at first, but when he'd shifted, she had shifted as well, and had ended up falling down, her head landing on his lap. She'd returned to her normal form, but was still wearing her reindeer accessories somehow.

She was pretty comfortable there, eyes closed and her arms crushed undereath herself. Her feet were off the couch, and Kimmimaro was finding it hard to resist the urge to stroke her hair, to see if she took care of it or not. It did look pretty soft--"No, no, bad Kimmimaro!" he muttered to himself, smacking himself in the head with the hand that wasn't on the armrest.

However, the motion and sound caused Tayuya to shift, and her personal demon(who was still there, even after the presents and snow fight) to grunt, as if preparing to hit him with his club. Kimmimaro was sure that the brown-haired demon thing could hear him. They had accerlated hearing, due to needing to rely on Tayuya's flute... Kimmimaro shuddered; it was horrible to think of how easily the demon could crush him.

Wait, he could make his bones strong. He smacked his forehead again, and Tayuya mumbled before shifting slightly so that one arm draped off the couch now, still asleep. Kimmimaro grinned sheepishly, then glanced at Kabuto and Orochimaru. Creepy; they were still awake. He and the two were the only awake ones... Even more creepy.

Of course, Kimmimaro didn't think he could get to sleep with Tayuya where she was, snoozing off so peacefully. But it had been such a nice day... And the cold was making him become sleepy, his eyelids dropping. Then he went quiet, beginning to snore nicely.

A nice snowy Christmas, indeed.


End file.
